Agree to Disagree
by dear tomorrow
Summary: SuperWhoLock AU; The Winchester have moved to the UK. Starting new. They are enrolled into a school with people that make them feel as though they are right at home. Let the adventure begin.
1. Good Morning, London!

**Fandom: SuperWhoLock**

**Warnings: AU, Highschool. Perhaps Spoliers if you haven't watched one of the shows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows. The one adventure I could never have. **

**A/N: I've been wanting to do something SuperWhoLock-y. But, it seemed like everything I wrote just sucked and didn't make sense and the plot was...Then this happened. So, hopefully it won't suck that bad. Good luck! :3 **

...

If anyone told you that the Taylor and Robinson Delton Independent School in London was a perfectly peaceful place to settle down and send your kids to have a quiet education. If they said something about how the bullying rate was little to none. How the teachers were amazing and the students were the normal kids you see on your everyday news article, somebody lied.

Because at the Taylor and Robinson Delton Independent School, or TARDIS as the children liked to call it, catty cornered to the parks is everything but. The school is filled to its ceiling with the type of children who would rather see what makes the teachers yell to the top of their lungs then see what the chalk board has to tell them for the day. The teachers themselves find that they have to throw caution to not only into the wind, but into a pit of fire and do something completely different than what the school system had originally assigned to them.

When you walk through the hall ways you see an average hall way. You see the average doors. But you are only on the outside. You aren't looking hard enough. You don't see the signs on the ceiling with secret messages from different people. You can't see the box blinking behind the trashcan behind the stairs to the second floor. In fact, if you were to see these things…perhaps you are meant to fit in there after all.

''

At one point everyone was new. Everyone was quiet and scared and red in the cheeks when they were assigned lab partners or trying to find a table to sit at during their lunch hours. The first days of school are always the most awkward and still the best. Especially for the new comers.

But those days were gone and everyone knew everyone who was anyone.

Except for the new students. The ones from America. Brothers, one a freshman the other a junior. Or rather one was in year 11 the other in year 13. Winchesters.

''

Dean already hated Europe. Everything was to clean and proper for him. Sure, the girls had accents. The people were tolerable, but there was just something about London that made Dean cringe. They had been forced to move away when Bobby decided that they needed a fresh start. Starting with a ten hour plane ride and a spit take on the first cups of tea.

Then the new 'flat' and school. What the hell kind of name is "Taylor and Robinson Delton Independent School" anyways? It was much too long to be a name for anything. Dean stared at the entrance of the school with a dull look. British people with British accents walked past him. He could defiantly feel all eyes on him and his little brother when they were standing in the fish bowl for a front office. But he just put on a charming smile for the secretary printing their schedules.

Dean walked to his locker after making sure Sam had found his and could open it _at least _three times on his own. Dean looked from the slip of paper held in his hand to the combination in front of him. He frowned when it didn't open after the first couple of tries. He sighed, still feeling the holes being burned into his back from all the stares.

"Uhm, excuse me." He heard from behind him. Dean turned to face a girl with flaming red hair. She was staring at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Her Scottish accent bleeding through her words.

"I thought I was opening my locker." Dean shot back, he watched as her eyes traveled to the paper in his hand to the locker behind him, and back to his face again.

"Right, gimmie'." The red haired girl said grabbing the paper from his hand without waiting for his reply. He furrowed his brow as she giggled nodded to herself then moved one locker over and started to open it. It opened the first time and she turned to him. "There. You just had the wrong one."

Dean could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He wasn't use to being wrong. And he sure wasn't use to being proven right by a girl. Even if she did have nice legs. She was going to be his locker neighbor, so he guessed it wouldn't be that bad. At least he wouldn't get confused again. Not even five minutes in his hall way and he already made an acquaintance.

"Thank you…uhm…"

"Amy. Amy Pond." She said, holding out her hand to him. He noted the brightly colored nails.

"Dean. Winchester." He said, shaking her hand. She moved so that he could get to his locker and she started to open her own.

"American, huh?" He nodded, "Long way away from home. Parents know where you are?"

"No. My dad's one of the reasons we moved here and I'd rather not dump the 'dead mom' story on you." He said smoothly. As if it was nothing at all. Amy blinked, surprised by his tone and comment for a moment. She reclaimed her face as he shut his locker.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Dean shrugged; he looked past the red locks to, trying to find a clock but instead found a boy with brown hair and was wearing what looked like a life preserver starring at them from across the hallway. Behind him was another boy. This one made Dean have to do a double take. He wore a bright red bowtie and had a glowing pen in his hand pointed at them. The two immediately ducked behind someone else walking though the hall way when they made eye contact with Dean.

"Uhm…hello? What are you looking at?" Dean blinked, looking back to Amy Pond. She had an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Sorry….it was just-…it seems you have some stalkers." He motioned to where the two boys were now situated behind a boy with sandy blonde hair and a firm look to him, short though so he didn't make a very good cover for the two that were trying to duck behind him. The boy was also resting on a cane. Leaning on it as he shook his head, saying something that Dean could never hear through the loud hall-way.

"Rory!" Amy yelled, making the boy with the life vest and the nose jump up and come stumbling over. "What the hell are you two doing?" Dean watched as the boy fumbled over his words.

"Well…we were just…"

"You two were just spying me, yeah? And what in the /world/ is The Doctor pointing at us? Is that a pen?" Amy asked staring at the boy with the bright bowtie and glowing pen, shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest.

"He /said/ it was supposed to help him with his homework but he made his locker pop open just by pointing it at it! He said it had to do with magnets and stuff, but with all that stuff he has in his locker, you know it carries much more than it's supposed to! And he said that it was just to help him get to places faster but I don't know what-"

"Rory! Okay!" Amy said, pressing a finger to the boy's lips. Dean stared at him. How he could talk that much…, "Rory. Dean. Dean. Rory." Amy grabbed Rory's hand and holding it towards Dean. Dean smiled slightly, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Can I ask why the guy with the bowtie is named 'The Doctor?'" Dean asked, looking back over. The shorter sandy haired boy was gone, leaving The Doctor exposed. Dean locked eyes with him for a moment. These made the bowtie wearing guy grin and laugh, and make his way over to the three. He extended his hand immediately towards Dean, not waiting for him but instead grabbing it for himself. The Doctor quickly shook Dean's hand, and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hello! Dean Winchester was it? I'm The Doctor!" he pulled back to see a gaping Dean. He just kept a grin on and turned to Amy and Rory. "Americans at our school. We'll be having more than we know it! Won't Castiel be happy to know about more Americans at our school? I was beginning to think he was feeling rather lonely what with his American…ness. He only had Gabriel and Anna, but they're his family. So they don't really count, do they? Then there's Meg, but she's a bit of a stalker so…" He was lost now, looking above them.

"Right." Amy sighed, shutting her locker and turning to Dean. "Find us at lunch? John and Rory usually have a table ready for us. They get out early since they're in the medical room and Mrs. T lets them go early since she has to go see Mrs. Hudson about the dogs." She smiled at him, the dog thing catching Dean by surprise. But, then again so had this whole conversation. And the glowing pen that opened lockers.

"Bring your brother if he already doesn't have someone to sit with!" The Doctor said warmly. "What's his name, now?"

"Uhm…Sam." Dean said, still confused on how this kid knew he had a brother already.

"Sammy! What a brilliant name." The Doctor nodded.

A bell rang and Rory cut in.

"Ah, we should go. We'll be late. What's your first class Dean?" He asked the last part a bit higher since Dean was taller and much more muscular. Rory could easily see Dean putting him in a trash can or pushing him down the stairs, tripping him, making him drop his books, making him spill his lunch on himself. Anything the football team didn't already do. Except for Lestrade and John. They would always make them stop. But, sometimes they weren't around. Amy always was though. And Rory was thankful for that because without Amelia Pond he was pretty sure he would be dead by now. Sure, The Doctor was helpful but he had nearly gotten them killed on several occasions due to his big mouth and all the stuff he knew. Amy would always come to their rescue though. Whether it be her good looks or her hard fists that would distract the bullies didn't matter. She would save him and he would try and do the same.

"Uhm…" Dean glanced over his paper. "Chemistry with…Mr. Novak?" Dean said, looking up at them hopefully.

"Oo...You'll get to meet one of Castiel's many family members already!" Amy laughed. "The Doctor will show you to your class. He's right next door to you. Come on Rory! We'll have to run or Mr. Ross will have our ars-"

"Amy!"

"Sorry, I forgot you were a virgin to swearing. Have our butts. Now come on! Lovely meeting you Dean Winchester!" She said, giving him a grin before tugging on Rory's sleeve leaving him to trip behind her. Dean turned to the Doctor who was hitting the pen against his palm now.

"Your pen not working?" Dean asked, making the Doctor look at him. A grin spreading across his face. This one was really starting to creep Dean out. A little bit. And if he hugged him again…something would have to be done.

"Don't worry. I'll have loads of time to fix it. I get bored. Can never be bored all the time! Now, come along, Winchester. We can't let you be late on your first day to TARDIS!" he chirped, and started hopping down the hall way. Dean watched him for a moment, shaking his head. Then he had to jog to catch up with him.

"So…why is your name 'The Doctor'?" He asked, sideways glancing at the jumping bean beside him.

"Because. I'm The Doctor." And that was the end of that discussion.

''

He had somehow managed to make it through his first few classes. Mr. Novak turned out to be an asshole. He would stare and stare until the student would be forced to do whatever it was that he wanted. His black suit made him more intimidating then what the students around him told him when he first sat down. Crowley was his first name. And he had siblings all around the school. Apparently they owned the place. Literally. He was only twenty something, but still had the look that he had been alive much longer than what his birthdate was letting on.

Dean plopped down next to a boy. He had an odd face on, one that said he had too much stress, his eyes were dark and his hair seemed to be going to light for his age. He looked up at Dean, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…hello."

"Hi." Dean said, nodding. He watched as the boy blinked at his voice. "I'm Dean Winchester. Yes, I am new. No, I don't have a seat. And, yes I will be sitting next to you."

"Okay then…I'm Greg. But, everyone calls me by my last name." The boy smiled. It was a sad one though. It didn't hang correctly on his lips. Dean waited for a moment, raising his eyebrows. Greg stared back for a moment before catching on. "Oh! Right. Sorry. Lestrade. Everyone calls me Lestrade."

Dean nodded, returning with a grin. They both jumped when the sound of large books crashing down on their desk.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." Dean looked up at the man. Dark suit. Dark eyes. Evil smirk. Teacher. Defiantly the teacher. Mr. Novak. "You're the new student. And you're from America." He stated, circling around the desk. "So, this gives me a reason to pick on you, but don't worry. I'm sure by the end of this school day enough people will have told you about me and my ways to know enough to get you through my class. The best of luck." Mr. Novak smiled, walking back to the front of the room where he picked up his mug, raising it to his lips. "You are going to need it here."

Dean could feel all eyes on him, but he held the stare. This made the man in the black suit smile, nod, and start class.

"Jesus fuck." He heard from beside him. Dean turned to see Lestrade all wide eyed. "You are the first to stand up to him."

"But, I didn't-"

"No. You did." Lestrade lowered his voice. "Most people break down and ball when he comes at them. You and Sherlock bloody Holmes are the only two that haven't."

Dean liked Lestrade. He was a bit like him, though he was too willing and was easy to push around. Dean learned this when he was walking down the hall way with him. To many people came up to him asking about this and that, and Greg would just nod and keep moving on. Dean could tell the stress was getting to him. But, the boy still had a firm grasp on what was going on with things and liked Aerosmith. So, he was fine by Dean.

The next couple of classes were fine. He knew no one. He didn't attempt to know anyone.

And then lunch. Dean was dreading having to find the two guys he was told to look out for. He nervously glanced around the cafeteria when he heard his name being called.

"Dean!" He turned to see Sam walking toward him. Dean smiled, ruffling the boy's hair when he got into arm's length. Even though Dean was the older brother Sam was quickly becoming the next giant to follow Jack down the beanstalk. Sam swatted at Dean's arm and went to fix his hair, grimacing. "Why must you always do that?"

"Because, Sammy, there's only so much more time I'm going to be able to do that." Dean grinned and turned to walk into the lunch room. "How has your day been so far? I don't have to beat someone up yet do I?"

"It's been okay. No, not yet, anyways. But, lots of people asking about America. Not one asked about the burgers though, which is surprising because isn't that our stereotype?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother. Dean just shrugged.

"I don't know but burgers are great. But, only if you do it correctly. When you don't it all just falls to crap." Sam only nodded not wanting to get into that conversation. He had seen his brother go off on to many people about his food, and no. It wasn't pretty. They were about to sit down at an empty table when their arms were being grabbed and they were being hauled off across the room.

"What the-." Dean was thrown down opposite of Sam. He looked around and saw a whole assortment of faces. He only recognized three out of all of them. Amy was sitting next to him, Rory was next to her and The Doctor was busy wondering what Sam had for lunch.

"I thought I said to look for Rory and John, were you not listening or did you just think I was being sarcastic?" Amy asked taking a drink of a brand Dean had never seen before. "Well?"

"I…"

"Oh, leave him alone Amy." Someone on the other side of the table said. "He probably didn't want to have to deal with you three again."

"Well, no one asked you now did they, Meg?" Amy snapped. A girl with dark locks and an empty smirk on her face stood up. "Where's Castiel? Hiding from you, I'll bet. The poor thing, you don't leave him alone for one minute. I heard you switched classes just to have another one with him in it!"

And with that the girl huffed and stomped away. Dean looked back to the girl with red hair. She was eating an apple that had a face carved into it. It gave him a smile and he just looked up at her.

"Alright I've heard an awful lot about this, 'Castiel' guy. Who is he exactly? And who in the hell named him after an angel? Is that just a family thing, or…?" Dean asked, looking around the table. His eyes landed on the blonde boy from earlier. He was starring off somewhere else, not paying attention to anything. He looked up to Rory who just ducked his head.

"Hello." A gravelly voice said from behind him. Dean turned to find a boy standing there. He had dark messy hair that looked as if he has just got done sleeping on a table. His clothes consisted of a tie, a dress shirt, and a blazer. And over everything else was a tan trench coat that made him look paler than what he actually was. The thing that caught Dean was his eyes. They were piercingly blue, and they were staring right back at him.

"Castiel!" The Doctor shouted jumping up leaving Sam to clean up his lunch that was now spread out throughout the table.

"Doctor." Castiel nodded. He held giant books under his arm and an apple in the other.

"Not eating again, I see…" Amy said, rolling her eyes and giving him a fake smile while raising her own apple up as if to give him a toast. Dean watched this…Castiel boy. Something about him was odd. And Dean didn't know whether he liked it or not. "Anyways, sit down! We have new people to introduce you to. They're American so you won't be so lonely anymore, dear!"

Castiel sighed as Amy pulled him down in between her and Dean. He sideways glanced at the new comer, catching the green in blue. He looked away quickly, not liking the new feeling that was settling in his stomach. A flutter. Perhaps he wouldn't be eating the apple Anna had given him after all.

The Doctor was the one to ruin the moment. "Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. And this! This is his little brother Sam!" The Doctor was grinning at the boy next to him which made him look nervously at Rory which made Rory just give him a look to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said with a curt nod. He set his books down on the table in front of him. He looked at Dean Winchester who was giving his books a look. The fluttering continued.

"What are you doing, reading that? It looks like a dictionary. But…old." Dean said attempting to poke it.

"I have a project in one of my classes. It's a rather old topic and this was the only book the library had dating back to that era." Castiel explained calmly.

"Right…well you seem like the type of person that gets a kick out of a book that old and that fat." Dean said, gesturing to his attire. Castiel furrowed his brow and looked down to his clothing. He always wore this. Well, not the exact same clothing, but the outfit was always the same. And sometimes he wore tennis shoes because The Doctor was in need of help and that always ended up in sometime of running. But, the new boy with freckles and green eyes was correct.

"I do enjoy the topic I was assigned…I am not complaining." He replied, looking back up at Dean for a moment before turning away, wanting the fluttering feeling to stop.

At the other end of the table Anna was watching her brother talking with the new boy. She had to admit the new student was cute and had a nice smile, but the way her brother was acting…

Anna looked away from them and looked across at John and Molly. She raised an eyebrow as she once again saw John watching the boy with curly dark locks and amazing cheek bones from across the room. The tall thin boy was sitting alone and not eating. Like her brother, Sherlock Holmes never ate. At least from what she could see. He never ate lunch. Maybe he ate at home. This was the most likely considering he was as rich as her family was and had a brother going into government already.

And she watched as John watched him. Something that always seemed to happen now-a-days. Anna found herself snapping her hand in front of the shorter boy in order to get his attention back to the conversation, all because the boy who never spoke to anyone walked by.

"Go tell him to sit with us." She said finally. John sat there for a moment running what she said through his brain before giving her a bewildered look.

"What? Who?" John asked, looking down at his lunch.

"You know who, you can't take your eyes off of him. So, either go ask him to sit with us, or I will." She said, a smirk forming on her face.

"Uhm…what?" Molly asked, looking up from her napkins. "Who are we asking to sit with us?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Anna said a bit too loud for what John likes because he was shushing her as soon as the name left her lips. He was looking around to make sure no one had heard her. Of course, no one had because this was high school and no one cared enough to listen to anyone else's conversations that weren't their own. She watched as Molly's eyes grew two sizes larger.

"What? Why!" Molly was at a frantic; she leaned in her voice getting higher. "He doesn't like anyone! I should know I'm his lab partner! He talks to me because he has to! And even then it's just a word or two. If I'm lucky I get a, 'Thank you, Molly. You didn't screw anything up today.' He won't come over here!"

"Yes, he will." Anna sighed, looking up. "Oh, Doctor! Could you come here a moment?" She called across the table. She saw the floppy brown haired boy pop up. She smiled when she heard John groan.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, watching as the Doctor plopped down next to Molly.

"Anna! Your brother is really hitting it off with Dean Winchester, don't you think? I thought they might become fast friends considering all the-" He was cut off mid-sentence by a finger being pressed against his lips. He looked from the finger to Anna's annoyed face.

"Doctor, what do you know about Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Anna removed her finger from his lips in order for him to speak.

"He's smart. Maybe even as smart as me and Castiel! But, he doesn't like people much. I tried asking him if he wanted to discuss…something." He glanced nervously at John. "But, he just told me to go away. He was in his, 'mind place.' Fascinating really, the way can read people the way he does. He sees things. Things that other people cannot. He's brilliant. Why? Are we planning something for him?" the Doctor asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Good." Anna paused, grinning at John and looking back over her shoulder to the now empty table. "And, yes…something like that."

Castiel wasn't one for making friends. He knew the people he knew because of Gabriel and Anna. They had introduced him to everyone in their friendship circle when he first had to go to school that was not in his house and not his older brothers. They had told him it was time for him to have social interaction with people his own age who were not his siblings. Castiel wasn't exactly happy about this new arrangement but he never denied or told his older brothers this. He would never go against their decisions. After all, they were closer to their father than the rest of them were.

Their father was always off on business meetings or something like that, never home. Just sent them messages and Christmas or Birthday presents when necessary. Sometimes it was hard because sometimes remembering what he looked like became fuzzy and it made them frustrated when they would get their hopes up of the thought that he would be coming home. Finally. Only to be let down by the sound of Balthazar's sigh that said more than what his words could.

And it was the lack of being around people that made Castiel have a hard time of making friends with other people. They thought he was odd because of the way he dressed. Or how he had no idea what they were talking about when pop-culture references came up in a conversation. They would tease and throw things and he would just take it because eventually they would stop. If he just sat there quietly and did nothing else to make them upset with him…But, this was still the problem because he did not know why they were upset with him. Castiel was just like the rest of them. Except maybe for the lack of emotion he had, because he never had any use for them before, but who could blame him for not crying when Rose let go. Or not getting angry at the fact that a website was down. Castiel just did not see what other people saw in things like that. It would take a miracle for anyone to understand what the hell was going on with him. Not even the people that let him sit at their lunch table would ever understand what it meant to be an outsider because they had people. People who they had found in this world. Through all the millions and billions of people in this world they had found each other. Castiel had tried to look around for someone. He looked high and low and still he could not find a single person around him that made him feel...like Castiel Novak.

The people he did find were just there because of his last name and the fact that his house was big and his older brothers had parties of the highest quality. No one would bother to know his likes or dislikes. His birthday or what he did on a Saturday so that maybe they could join him. The only people Castiel could find were the ones that belonged to someone else, and he didn't want to ruin their path to finding that they belonged to. Where they fit in. He didn't want to be that forced puzzle piece that the child would push into the only empty spot because he didn't want force. He wanted ease and comfort. Castiel wanted the missing piece.

And then, he found Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Nothing is what I have. Nothing protects me.**

Later, through the Winchester's first day, Sam found that he liked being around everyone who was at the lunch table.

The Doctor was intelligent and all the smiling he did at Sam was a bit odd. It made him feel like he knew something that Sam didn't. As if he was important somehow and he was the only one who knew. But, it made no difference to his crazy theories and sayings and wild hand gestures. The thing that takes him off base is his bowties and suspenders. He dresses too old for his age. But, when Sam sees the green eyes he can't help but see the knowledge and years behind him. It makes him pull back and look at the rest of the boy in front of him who is laughing and clapping his hands together. And that's just it, he's a boy. A child. Not what his eyes lead on to tell Sam, not the old man the eyes rightfully belong to.

Amy Pond. Scary. Girl. Sarcastic. Red hair. Sam isn't sure of the opinion on her. And quite frankly he's a bit scared to have one in fear of what she might do if she knows what he thinks.

John Watson is nice. No, he's more than nice. He's to humble for his own good. Sam only sees this when people ask him for his food and in the end the only thing he is left with is a cookie. But, even when he is about to eat that someone swoops in to steal it away too. And Sam is amazed about how well he takes the teasing. People from all over the room come over to tell him to, 'go back to the nursing home.' Or 'tell you sister to stay away from mine!' he sees the shorter boy clench his jaw and stare at the ground. Sam thinks John should take action, like Dean would. But, with the condition he has…Sam doesn't know whether that would be the correct way to go.

Anna Novak is way too short and way to touchy. He raises an eyebrow when she comes over later to whisper something in his older brother's ear. Something about her makes him uneasy. But her smile keeps him from tipping over.

Molly Hooper could quite possibly be one of the most oblivious people he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He's only seen her during lunch and once when he was in the library earlier in the day. But, it's enough to know that she doesn't see everything around her.

Rory Williams is going to change the world someday. Sam is sure of it.

Gabriel Novak was yet to be in school on that day. Castiel had informed him that when he was back, everyone would know.

Castiel Novak would catch Sam's attention because he would catch his older brother's. Sam watched as they had a long conversation in lunch. Sam had never seen the light in his brother's eyes that he had seen when Dean was talking to the boy in the trench coat. Castiel was odd, smart. Weird or odd was dumbing it down a bit. But, if he could make Dean smile that much in that amount of time when they had only known each other for so long made Sam Winchester think he wouldn't be half bad anyways.

Basically, everyone was pretty fantastic. And when lunch ended he was disappointed to be the only younger one there. He said his good byes as he watched them all part their different ways. Sam sighed, having to walk back up a flight of stairs. There he watched as a girl carried a stack of books that hid her face from him. The only things he could see where her legs and the top of her head. He watched, holding his breath as she made her way down the stairs. It suddenly turning into a sharp in take when she lost her footing and came crashing down to the floor, the books being scattered all around her.

"I hate stairs…" he heard her mumble as she looked up at him. Sam realized he must have looked odd. Standing on the stairs watching her and not even bothering to-, "Oi'! You!" He raised his eyebrows as she stood up and pointed at him. "You just gonna' stand there or are you going to help me pick this stuff up?"

Sam stood there for a moment watching her. She had coffee colored skin and dark eyes. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, except for her bangs that were pinned back. "Oh, right. Sorry." He mumbled, putting his things down and dropping to the floor to pick up the books that had made their way down and up and over.

"Thank you. " He looked up at her; she was smiling as she started to make another large stack of books on a step. "I'm Martha. You don't sound like you're from around here. America?" Sam nodded, standing up. He was eye level with her when she was about five steps up and sitting down.

God, he was tall wasn't he? Martha blinked at him, holding her hands out for the books he held.

"Oh, I could help you…" He said, gesturing to absolutely nothing. "So something like this doesn't happen again."

"What? I just lost my footing! I can handle a stack of books." Martha huffed. She watched as he visibly winced and bit her lip. "Sorry…but fine. You're new right?" She watched as he nodded. "Then I can show you to the health room. And you will carry a third of these books because you have made fun of me."

Sam felt a grin spread on his face. "I'm Sam."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy. But, if you don't hurry up I will be forced to leave you here." She said with a smirk. Martha picked up her share of the books and started making her way down the stairs again. "Come on! Or else we'll both be late!"

Sam fumbled trying to pick up the books that were left for him. Textbooks were heavy. He wondered how she had made it carrying all of them.

"So, why'd you decide to come to London?" Martha asked, looking at the taller boy sideways.

"To start new." He replied. Not wanting to push, Martha nodded. She knew how that felt. She'd wanted to start new, move away from this school. But, he always seemed to pull her back in. Martha closed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to think of him. He had new friends. It was all fine because she was /fine./

"Uh…Are you alright?" she looked at him, he had an eyebrow raised. Martha paused for a moment before looking away and nodding firmly. "I'm fine." Sam nodded, not entirely convinced, but okay.

"So, how'd you get stuck taking all these books down stairs?"

"Anderson. He was supposed to take them down with me but then Sherlock came by and they got into an argument. I didn't want to stick around. I've seen it to many times before." She huffed. "They aren't even in the same year! And yet they go at it like there is no bloody tomorrow!"

"Right… And you just left?"

"Yes." Martha nodded, "But, not without slapping a few heads."

Sam laughed, looking at her, his smile holding. Martha glanced up at him her mouth curving slightly. She opened her mouth to say something more but closed it immediately. Martha shook her head and kept moving forward until she stopped and turned to him.

"Well…here we are." She said, nodding towards a door behind the much taller boy. He turned to look at it. It was pure white with a window in the dead middle of it. Sam watched as she walked around him and opened the door, kicking it wider with her foot so that he could enter. The pair walked inside to find it empty.

"Uh…where do we put these?"

"In the cupboard, over here." Sam followed behind her. At the back of the room Martha opened the doors and dumped the nooks she was holding in her hands onto a shelf. She stepped back, finding herself against an incredibly warm wall, until she felt it move. Martha turned, stepping back into the cabinet. "Sorry, sorry." Sam only shrugged, feeling the heat in his cheeks burn. They looked at each other for a moment. Martha had to look up because, god he was so freaking tall and was she really this bloody short? American…he was not at all like the people the girls here fell over for. And he was defiantly looking back at her with red cheeks and a smile that said everything. She was about to ask why he was looking at her when she realized that she was in the way of the shelves and him.

"Oh, sorry…right…sorry," she mumbled, looking down and side stepping him.

"No, it's fine." Sam breathed, setting the books down, relived to be away from the extra weight. He shut the doors, turning around to find her standing far away, her hand on the door.

"I'll see you around…?" She looked back at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Sam." He said.

"Forgotten already, sorry." She smiled when she heard him laugh. But, no, she couldn't exactly recover this fast. "Thank you! Bye!" Martha said quickly and leaving just as. A deep breath being taken in as she turned a corner.

Sam stood in the room for a moment longer, watching the door. Waiting for her to come back. Maybe, hopefully. Only she didn't. He sighed, walking slowly out the door, looking around more than he usually did. Trying to find her, failing, but not losing. She had said she'd see him around, right? That had to mean something. But, then again. Everything meant something in girl language.

Anna really hated when boys were stupid.

It makes her want to face palm all over the place. It was the one class she had with both John and Sherlock Holmes. Maths. What was worse was that she was awful at it and she really did need to pay attention, but with John sitting next to her looking forwards at the boy that he seemed to always have his eyes on was just plain distracting.

Their teacher was assigning groups for a project that Anna had no clue about, but oh well.

"Anna you will be working with John and-"

"Sherlock Holmes." Anna said, standing up as if nothing odd had been said. John looked up at her, eyes wide. His mouth trying to form questions that just didn't seem to be coming out.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"We'll be working with Sherlock, Ms. Potts." Anna said, a smile playing on her lips. She looked over to the boy who was sitting in the front of the room. He was staring at her, his eyes running up and down her. She stared back, her eyes hard. The bright blue ones caught in hers. Surprise and smugness lingered for just a moment.

"If it's all the same to you," he said his voice too deep for his age. Honestly who hits puberty that hard? "I think I'd rather work alone." Ms. Potts shrugged, shaking her head. Her blonde hair falling into her face hiding the smirk that was on her lips.

"No, I think perhaps this project you should work with a group. It'll be good for you, dear. I'm sure John and Anna will be happy to have you aboard."

"Dull…" Sherlock sighed, turning back to his desk. Anna could only smile and look at John whose face was a bright red and in his hands.

"Come on, John!" She whispered-yelled at him. "You'll get more face time with him!"

"You're going to kill me, Anna. You are going to bloody kill me!" John hissed between his hands.

"I'm only doing it for you, dear!" Anna yelled, grinning. "Sherlock, I'm going to the library to get a book on whatever the hell we're working on. Have fun you two!"

She was laughing all the way down the halls.

Sherlock rose from his seat and made his way over to John. He stood there for a moment before taking the desk beside him. John was trying to not look up. To not look at the curly dark hair. To not see the bright blue eyes that seemed to hold so much. To not see the long fingers. To not see any of it.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said, calm and smooth. John looked up, and of course. He had to see it all. Every single thing. He watched as the burnet sitting next to him had his gaze on himself. John could feel the heat in his face. Clenching his jaw, trying to keep the red in his cheeks from going any deeper. Sherlock was staring at him. John thought for a moment to why. Then, right. Words…

"Er…what?"

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to work with me. I wouldn't blame you what with all the stories and rumors going around about me. Your friend must think this is a funny joke. I'm sorry you're stuck with me." Sherlock said, no hint of sadness or emotion in his voice, but his eyes were bearing into John and, god, where the hell was Anna? No one needs to go to the library about Maths.

"No! Oh, I was….no. Sorry. I didn't mean to-" John tried to say, but nothing seemed to be coming out correctly and it was all jumbled and when the hell did he become a girl? Or start saying hell all the time. John felt his face burn again. He breathed in. "I don't care about rumors or stories. They're stories after all. I haven't met you, what makes you think I could judge you by what other people say?" This seemed to surprise the boy across from him because for once, he didn't have a snap back recovery. John smiled, warm and friendly. Or, at least he hoped.

"Oh." Sherlock nodded, pressing his lips together to form a thin line. "Well…uhm. Thank you." John nodded, turning to take out a pencil. People write with pencils right? "You do know its social suicide to be talking to me, I presume?"

"I'm sorry?" John asked, looking back up. The other boy was much closer now, leaning towards John. John stared at him.

"You're captain of the football team, next to Lestrade. A high standard on the popular scale of this school, because apparently kicking a ball around is considered amazing! You have a group of friends, but you know everyone. You don't exactly play often, though. Your leg of course has everything to do with that." Sherlock said, motioning to the cane that lay under John's desk. "It's completely in your head, though so I have no idea why you walk on that cane. But, okay, your choice of course. Your groups of closest friends are the ones that consist of the people you sit with at lunch. According to one of those people, The Doctor as he calls himself, odd name but then again he is anything other than ordinary yes?, you would make an 'amazing friend to you!' Which, I doubt because I don't have friends. So what makes you so special?

"You moved here with your mother and brother, but of course nobody knows that because you haven't told anyone outside of your closest friends. Makes no since, older siblings are always ones to show off. So he has to be an embarrassment. Something about him doesn't make you want to talk about him. Your mother works long hours and you have to cook your own dinner and do everything around the house for her because you don't want her coming home to something dirty or something that might make her life harder. Your family doesn't have that much money what with your father being gone and your mother being the only one able to work yet.

"You want to become a doctor judging by all the books and classes you're taking to help you become one. You have the handwriting for it to. But, you are an action person. Your father was in the army, obviously, so army doctor maybe? Your grandmother sends you a jumper every year for Christmas. She must have bad eye sight because not even a grandmother would send something that…unappealing to her grandchild." John watched as Sherlock's expression changed from the smirk and narrowed eyes to something…worried. "No offence, you make the jumpers look not so ugly." There was a pause. "Disregard that last part."

John stared at him. His life story just being said by someone he had only admired from afar. Someone who he had barley talked to know so much about him.

"I…what? How did you know all that?" John asked, looking around him to see if there was a book on him, or his file was suddenly sitting on Sherlock's table. He paused for a moment to look back at Sherlock Holmes. "What do you mean my limp is all in my head? I was in a-"

"Automobile accident? Right? You were walking across the cross walk at night, idiot why didn't you get a ride home? , when a driver turned on a red light and hit you. But you are fully recovered and yet you still use the cane." Sherlock replied quickly, watching as John just stared back at him. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wide. Sherlock flinched when John straitened. Expecting some form of physical contact or a harsh threat.

"That was…amazing!" John said, looking away from him. This made Sherlock's brows furrow.

"What?"

"That was extraordinary. Bloody hell, how did you know my grandmother made these for me?" John asked tugging on the collar of the oatmeal colored jumper that he was wearing at the moment. It was the one he had gotten form her for his birthday that year.

"The material. Obviously not sold in any stores in the area. At all. It has multiple mistakes on the hems and along the collar. Not by a professional. You have a new one on every day, someone with too much free time on their hands." Sherlock nodded, then shook his head and sighed. "Then there is the tag, 'To John. From Gran." A finger just inches from making contact.

"Wow. You're brilliant you are." John said laughing, almost too loud because now people were starting to glare at them. Maybe for the noise. Maybe for the fact that an outsider had just found the door to warmth and something home like. Not the cold frosty air that had been all too familiar. Making harsh coatings and bitter laughter. But, finally, a door was opened and there was a helping hand be pulled in by.

"That's not what people normally say…" Sherlock murmured, turning away from the blonde.

"Hmm, and what do people 'normally' say?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched as the bright eyes refused to look at him.

"Piss off."

John sat there for a moment, thinking that over. Chuckles slipping past his lips. He looked down at his paper, nothing that done. But, when he looked up to see the thin, tall boy next to him smiling it was defiantly worth it. He held out his hand.

"John Watson." He said. John felt the smile on his lips when Sherlock reached over and took his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes."

**A/N: This is short. And really awful. And shit, I am sorry. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of these shows. The writers choose the story line. The audiance shut their cake holes. **

**...**

If someone ever told Rory Williams that Rose Tyler and The Doctor's brother were kissing in the corridor behind the music department, he would have nodded, turned bright red, and gone fumbling off to find a certain red head who would slap him back to reality.

He would have held his face, when she did so. Looked at her, blinking repeatedly to keep the water from coming to the surface. Rory Williams would check to see if he was bleeding, because he's training to become a doctor. Yet, he still thinks that a slap in the face could make him bleed. He would stare up with brown eyes to the green ones who were looking down at him and bite his lip.

Rory Williams would stumble over his words, looking away when he quickly told her of what had happened. That the blonde that The Doctor had, has, been in love with ever since they got stuck in the school's giant refrigerator because The Doctor thought that there had been something worthwhile in there, but, no one ever got the true story, had been kissing The Doctor's brother.

Well, not really his brother. Not by blood. But by bond. The two had only been around each other a short while as children, but they had become so alike, yet so unalike, that they were called brothers ever since. Yet, one was playful and loving, and had been like the other who saw anger everywhere and seemed to be holding onto a certain rage and anger. It became clear that The Doctor and John Smith were alike in brains and smiles and gestures and the way that their brains worked, but personality wise they seemed to have different outlooks on how to greet someone or say their name.

When they had first come to this school they had been alike in every way. Everyone saw the change in The Doctor when Rose Tyler came in to the picture. They had these hugs that nobody else could have. No matter how hard they tired. They were hugs that everyone knew and couldn't not say that the two were in love. And, everyone knew it besides them. Or…at least except for The Doctor. Everyone knew that the guy trips over his bloody shoelaces when it comes to stuff like that.

Then, one break the two would come back and never talk to each other again. The Doctor would often have to leave the room; people said they would see his head in his hands, trying to keep people from seeing emotion. Others said that they would see him just staring out the window. Not with the usual lovely grin on his face that he normally had, but…sorrow and just…something foreign to his face.

People would see Rose Tyler. She was often crying. Often getting upset about everything and, god, people would swear that when the two would finally reunite they would have drowned everyone in their tears.

It was awful that they would never get the chance. Almost as if there was a wall between the two. Each trying to break it down, but never getting a hard enough impact to do such a thing. It broke their hearts to see it happen.

And now. Now, things were different. Except they weren't. Whenever anyone mentions the name Rose Tyler The Doctor will just get this /look./ Amy Pond hates this look because she is the one who knows what it's about. Rory has asked about it before…he didn't' get anything but his own look from Amy. Someone did tell Rory Williams that Rose Tyler had been kissing John Smith in the corridor behind the music department; Rory Williams would do just that. And Rory Williams did.

"Rory…" Amy looked at him, her eyes were looking across the room to where Dean Winchester and Castiel and The Doctor were all seated. It was a merge of classes, though no one was doing work because it really wasn't a work day. Free days did happen. Amy turned back to the Rory.

"Sh-should we tell him? I mean…it would be better if he knew right?" He watched her closely as she sighed and nodded, looking away. And could he just take a second to stare at her? Her bright hair falling across her cheeks as she tried to hide her face from the world. Rory knew this is what she would do when she got upset. She wouldn't want people to see her cry or with a face that showed that she was vulnerable. He couldn't help but just…/stare/ at her as she sat on his desk. Her legs swaying, her palms pressed against the desk. And even though something bad was about to happen, Rory Williams could not help but smile at the perfection at was Amy Pond. But, this would be broken by her jumping off of his desk and pulling him to the three that were seated by the window.

As they approached Rory would look to Castiel and Dean. The shorter boy with the trench coat was smiling. Rory found this rather odd on account that Castiel barley showed emotion, let alone around strangers. Actually, Rory thought that Castiel had never looked so…human. He always looked robotic and foreign. But now he just looked like anyone else.

"Amy!" The Doctor looked up, his face cheerful and happy to see them. Rory felt guilty for being the one who was about to take this away. "Castiel was just talking about you two!"

The blue eyes looked up quickly. "No, I was not. The last person to talk in this conversation was Dean. He was not talking about them either." A confused look playing on his face. Dean, who was sitting in between the two, was looking down and shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, looking at Castiel. "I could have sworn…" he shook his head.

"Doctor…we need to talk." Amy said, looking at Castiel, sending him the 'S.O.S' the group had come up with. He stared at her for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Okay, Pond. Dean, I will have to get that pie recipe from you some other time!" The boy with the bow tie stood up, following behind the red head. Dean looked after him, puzzled because not once in their conversation had pie even come up.

"Rory, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" The Doctor said as they stepped out into the hallway. A curious face was taking the features of The Doctor's face as he was about an inch from Rory's. His eyes searching to why Rory was shaking. "Have you?"

"Doctor." Amy said, making him pull away from the other and looking to her. "Rory heard something in his class before…we figured it would be best if you…if you heard it from us first…" She looked to Rory who only nodded, and looked down to his shoes.

"What? Did Sherlock finally figure out why he needs John, yet? Because I've been trying to figure out a way to get him to understand before-"

"It's about Rose."

This made him cut off before he could finish. Even the name made his legs become odd. He stared at her, she never mentioned that name. They knew it hurt him. They didn't know why, they never asked, but they knew.

"Someone saw her and John, Smith not Watson, sn-…." Amy drew in a breath. "Said they saw them snogging in a corridor."

And oh. Okay. That wasn't expected, but of course, completely expected. He was wondering when this news would rise, because god he never expected it to hurt this much. He heard Amy say something. But, suddenly everything was just a ringing silence in his ears. He fell over at one point. He didn't know when, never really cared. But the ice in him just seemed to weigh him down. Because the pink and yellow girl was kissing his brother. Someone who she could change, someone like him. It hurt. It stung so bad. He could barely breathe for a second.

It hurt worse than losing her, something of an ach was taking over every inch of him. Losing her hurt like hell. It had been awful, having to say good bye, using too much energy to say good bye…It left him with an unfinished sentence, a tear running down his cheek, and knowledge that he never wanted to believe.

The Doctor blinked, why was his gaze so watery?, he looked up at Rory then to Amy who was hugging him to her. Saying…/something/, but help him, he couldn't hear her. All he heard was the ringing and he strained to make it stop. He had to stop hurting because she was with John now. Not John John. She was with John Smith. The person that had been with him since that unfaithful day that he became the last in his family. Now he was gone. She was gone. At least they had each other.

He squeezed his eyes shut, because he didn't want to see this anymore. He wanted to be in the blue box. The blue box that haunted his dreams. The one that seemed to love him. The one that he loved too much to care. The place he stayed, that kept him safe and warm. It always made him feel at home. The blue box. The blue box. It would always be there. Of course it would. His family had made it. But…he stole it. Or borrowed it rather.

And he never had a chance to return it. But, hell, like he was going to anyways.

"Doctor, please." Ah, there Amy was. He could still feel her cheek on his shoulder and her hands on his back. "I know…I know it hurts, I know you're hurting. It will get better, I promise."

"Oh, Amelia…" he mumbled. "You have no idea…/no/ idea how much pain one can take." He pressed his face into her shoulder as she was doing to him. The Doctor felt her shake her head against him.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, Pond, my legs do work. "

"You know what I mean." Amy snapped, pulling away from him. He slumped against her still.

"Oh. Of course." He sighed, standing up, his legs still shaky. He started to tip over, but Rory Williams was right there. Rory tucked an arm under his. The Doctor smiled as Amy did the same on the other side. The three walked down the corridor.

"She's got to know how much that would hurt you…I mean…even I knew how much pain you were in. I wasn't even going to this school! I lived across town, damnit!" Amy grumbled.

"Pond, Pond, Pond. She has the right to…move…on. Even if it is with John, Smith not Watson." He said slowly, nodding after each word.

"But, Doctor, he's your best mate." Rory tagged in.

"No, not after Rose tried to find me. After we…" The Doctor shook his head, an ach rising from entirely new spot in his body. Somewhere he thought he had defiantly sealed up and put away for…well for forever. "He followed after her. And…she did to him, too."

"She's just replacing you!" Amy yelled. And there was the thing that had been left unsaid ever since John, Smith not Watson, and Rose ever became friends. Everyone, /everyone/, who saw them just thought it automatically.

"Amy…."

"No! Do not 'Amy' me! You know it. I know it. This whole school knows it! Why can't you just admit it? Do something, punch someone! Stop just sinking and getting deeper in this trench they have dug you. You need to stop it because I'm worried about you. I'm worried one day this is going to be too much and they're going to take my best friend away from me! Do you know how much you mean to everyone here? You help the younger kids find their way. You know how to create a pen into a locker and door opener. You can tell someone has the wonders of the universe locked away inside of them by blinking in their general direction. So stop it! Break something! Before they break you!"

''

"Castiel, huh?"

A nod. "How did you know that name was the Angel of Thursday? No one has ever figured that before…"

"My mom…she had a thing about the angels." Dean looked away quickly, avoiding Castiel's eyes for a moment. "Do you mind if I call you, Cas?" Before he got the chance to answer Dean was waving him off with his hand. "I don't care, I'm going to call you that anyways."

Castiel smiled, but looked to the door where his friends had disappeared to. Amy had signaled 'S.O.S' which only meant to the worst.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking at the door like I'm a loaf of staled bread…" Dean laughed awkwardly.

"My apologize. You are new to this school, and our…'group' so you could not possibly know-"

"What? Amy given you a signal?" He paused. "Not that kind of signal. No offence but, she and Rory just seem to…never mind, something about having to talk with 'Mr. Bow-Ties Are Cool!'"

Castiel stared at Dean. His head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed. A habit he had when he did not understand something. And if he didn't understand something, it was Dean Winchester.

Truth be told, he had known about the Winchester coming to this school /weeks/ before. He worked in the school board, filling in for his brothers who would fill in for his father. There had been mentions of whether or not to admit the Winchesters to the school. They had records of being kicked out, violence, and everything a school like TARDIS never wanted to have.

"We should let them in. They seem suitable to the school." He had said. Everyone looked at him, as if he had just vomited on the table and papers in front of him.

"Listen, Castiel, I know your father…"

"This has nothing to do with my father." He said simply. "It seems that the Winchester have been through enough. I would think that it would be nice for them to come here for a peaceful new start. I do not think that any other school would be as homely as TARDIS would be."

"Yes, but have you seen their records?"

"They are sitting in front of me, are they not? I am sure the things on here have…become nothing but an issue from their past."

"Yes, but…Mr. Novak don't you think-"

"I think that they would fit right in here. It would seem we need more people from different places. It would look good on the school, do you not agree? Not just the citizens of England, but another country as well?"

That had been the end of that discussion. And, of course he had told no one of this. He had waited for the new comers. Expecting to see a new face every day. Yet, each day that passed no one would be there. Not a new face during lunch. No new hair in the hallways. No speak of a new person in the clouds of people that passed by him.

And the /one/ day Castiel decides it would be okay to stay at the library and study for the time he had lost looking for the Winchesters, he would find them sitting at his lunch table.

But, even if he did have time to go over their records and look at their family history, which was not creepy, just curious, Dean Winchester was a mystery before him. Fights, moving away, and so much more. He had been through so much and he even had the will power to smile like it was just a story that someone had told him of. No one had a perfect life. And if anyone had the right to want to break down because of that fact, it was the Winchesters.

Not that it was anything of Castiel's concern, but he had spent hours just looking through the file. And when one of his older brothers walked by and asked about what he was doing up so late, he just shook his head and said he didn't need sleep that night. Of course everyone in the Novak house hold knew Castiel, so moving forward Lucifer, or Luke as people called him, snatched the file from the boy's hands and skimmed the pages. Castiel shied away when the folder was thrown on his lap.

"Listen, Castiel, I know you're trying to learn about people seeing as you don't have much social skills, but you don't need to go after the lost puppies." Luke smirked, moving out of the room, to stop at the doorframe. "Don't get too attached to people. Especially ones you haven't even met."

Castiel had been trying to shake these words from taking up his thoughts on the Winchesters. It helped when Sam Winchester had quickly found a liking to him. Seeing the younger boy smile at him, showing a nod of approval was quite fulfilling. The only thing he couldn't shake was Dean.

"How could you possibly know this?" Castiel questioned, looking confused.

"I know people. It's easy to know when bad news is coming…believe me…"

"I assume you have received a great amount of bad news in your life time. "

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I did." Dean looked up; Castiel was looking back at him. No sign of anything but blank.

"What?"

"I did say it."

"Right…so who took your soul when they dressed you up like your about to go to your job at the bank?" Dean asked, chuckling slightly at his own humor. He would have to start writing this crap down. He was pretty funny sometimes, considering.

"I do not understand." He heard Castiel say beside him. "I dress like this because I must."

"Why can't you not wear a suit?" Dean asked, shifting his seat.

"Because I have no other clothing."

"Okay…but, it's not like you can't just go out and buy a t-shirt and jeans or something." Dean said, laughing slightly. The look on Castiel's face would wipe the smile off of Dean's face because he could see there was not any trace of amusement or….anything really except confusion, which seemed to be on there a lot now that Dean thought about it properly.

"Castiel!" a voice from across the room yelled. Dean could feel Castiel stiffen beside him. Dean turned to see the girl from lunch standing and waving. What was it. Michelle, Mel…

"Meg." Castiel breathed. Ah, right. Meg. Eh, not much life to her either. Dean looked from Castiel to Meg. She was making her way across the room quickly and when Dean turned back to Castiel he could see the boy squirming in his seat.

"Friend of yours?" Dean prompted.

"No. She is…Meg." Castiel said, eyeing her as she came closer.

"Come on. Let's go before she reaches us."

"What? I do not understand we cannot simply get up and leave…" Castiel said, shaking his head.

"Of course we can. You do break the rules now and then don't you?" Dean rose from his chair. "Don't answer that either. I can't believe I asked you that question. Just… we'll go see what's wrong with the other three, okay? That good enough for you?"

"But, I do not think it wise to-"

"Hey, if you want to stay in here, I'll just leave you and curls to yourself. I can see you like her a lot." Dean grinned when Castiel quickly stood from his chair and followed him out of the room. "Hmm, first day of school and I'm already skipping classes."

"Thank you, Dean. I do not think I could have sat there with her." Castiel said, looking down as they walked down the hall. Where? Dean had no idea.

"No problem." He shrugged, glancing sideways at the other. "So, is she like an ex-girlfriend of yours or something?"

"Meg? No…I do not know why she follows me around. But she does and I do not want to be rude and say that I do not like her company to her face." Castiel looked up as Dean started to laugh.

"So, she wants to be your girlfriend…okay."

"That does not sound pleasant…I would not know how to act in that situation, anyways."

"What? Come on…it's not like you haven't had a girlfriend before right?" Dean watched as Castiel looked at him, then the blue eyes flickered away, looking at the wall. "Cas?"

Castiel was about to say something about, No, he has not had a girlfriend. He does not want a girlfriend because of reasons he would rather not say to you because you seem the type that would become weird or punch him for being this way. But he would not get the chance because a loud crack would go through the hallways and the light would suddenly flicker to tackle the school into darkness. The only light that would keep the rooms and stairwells lit was the sunlight crawling through the windows.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of these shows. Because, I would be lost without these writers/owners/producers.**

The lack of light had the school in a panic. Some thought it was because the school forgot to pay the bill, others thought it was because of something all across the city, and the three that actually knew the reason were already in the corridor they had planned to meet in as soon as Sebastian, or 'Sebby!', hit the switch.

"Honestly, I think having to turn the lights out is a bit tacky. Don't you?" a light voice came from down darkened hall way. "I mean, sure, we get everyone in a rumble. But, why couldn't we just let a cow in or something?"

"Jim, they're already too many cows in this school for my liking. I'd rather not have one to let the rest of them from an army. I mean honestly, have you seen Sarah lately? After she broke off whatever the hell that was with John Watson everything about her just got…how do I put this in the worst way possible?"

There was a sigh and a blue light shown to reveal bright white hair and a disappointed face.

"Yes, we get it Luke, you don't like people."

"I like you two!" There was a snort.

"Of course you do. And I like to dance and sing show tunes."

"You and Jim never shut up when I try to listen to the radio peacefully! I mean honestly, you two ruin every song you know the lyrics to."

"In my defense, I have a great voice."

"Jim, you have a voice that would ruin the ears of children all over the world."

"Is that a promise?"

Silence sat down with the lack of light. The three stood there with only the dim blue light of the pen the Master was holding. Until the break in everything was the sound of a phone vibrating. The bright screen shone through the dark as the owner brought it up to their face to answer.

"Hello?" Jim asked, knowing full well what the call was for. A pause.

"Ah, thank you Seb. I don't know what I'd do without you, dear!" Though he couldn't see the other two, he knew them well enough to know that they were rolling their eyes and making vomiting motions. Jim ended his call, and turned to start walking. "Seb got a room for us. Come on, I'm sure /someone/ will be looking for the electricity switch sooner or later."

"It will be hours before the idiots in this school figure it out."

"Yes, and that's what you said about the hounds. And look who came to clean it up, your brother and his annoying friends!"

"Hey! One of them happens to be-"

"Don't even say his name. We are no longer family or friends for that matter and for all I care, which I don't, he can rot with the people who cannot live up to his brain level such as I."

"We're here, so shut up. I don't need us getting into another fight. Remember three years ago when we all broke up? It was the darkest time of my life. I hated every second of it. Mainly because I was bored and people are so ordinary."

The blinding light came as soon as the door opened. Well, it was normal light, but sitting in the dark for some time now, and had poor preparation for the lightened room. The three walked in, blinking to get used to the light that was filling the room.

Jim Moriarty found a desk first; he took his seat on top of the table. His expensive suit being dusted off by his hands. He had his hair all nice and tidy. It had grown a bit since the school year started and he had to slick it back in order to maintain it from looking…well ugly. His eyes were big and had nothing that could tell a person that he was anything of evil. They sold something. Most people would say innocence, others would say a light. Only no one knew that the light had gone out many years ago, and it would seem no one had the thought to change the bulb.

Lucifer as only the people in this room, besides his family, were allowed to call him picked up an abandoned chair that lay on its side and stood it up properly to sit. Seemed normal enough, except for the fact that he was even worse than his brother, Gabriel, on the pranking aspect. Or on the 'do everyone a wrong.' No one in the school had been left alone by him. Whether it was food poisoning in their lunch, or getting their locker bashed in, someone always got something. Except for the other Novaks. They were left alone, because he would have to face them eventually and the Novak family is not one to mess with. If you hurt one, you hurt them all.

The Master sat beside Moriarty, in a chair, arms crossed, and feet up on the desk Jim was on. His hair was bleached and the black hoodie he wore had its sleeves rolled up. His face showed boredom but his eyes were rested on Luke, waiting. Everyone new when he returned last year there was something off about him. It might have had to do with the fact that he was dead for almost a whole two minutes, but no one knows for sure. He walked, he talked, and he did his work. But he never seemed the same. He had the same air about him, but the atmosphere has turned thicker. Most people stayed away now that they thought he'd gone crazy. That was fine to him though. He would rather have it like now, two friends who were more like him was better than the idiots that were probably trying to figure out what happened. He was the first to speak after another plot of silence engulfed the trio.

"So…? You made Jim's boyfriend turn the power off to let us enjoy each other's faces? Or is there actually something we're going to talk about?" Jim pouted and pushed the Master's feet off the desk.

"We're waiting on Sebby; if he isn't here there is no point."

"Yes, we know. He's the only one with the older boy in his class. Now if the hot shot would get here maybe we could have time to get a snack in!" Lucifer snapped, his arms being thrown up in the air.

"What the hell are you two on about?" The Master asked, a rather confused look taking up his features. "I don't like being the one out of loop, that's not why I had to leave for three years after that whole mascaraed! You better not be keeping anything from me this time!"

"We aren't, Master. Just keep it down. Moran will be here." Lucifer assured him. A smile and a nod kept the three cool while the door opened and in stepped the guy that had kept them waiting.

"Sorry I'm late I got-" Moran was cut off by Jim hugging him tightly. A bit too tightly if you asked him, but he showed no sign of emotion because there were other people around and he didn't need the looks at the moment. When Moriarty let go, Moran stepped forward. "As I was saying…The Winchesters have arrived and as the Master predicted The Doctor, Castiel, and the rest have them have accepted them into their err…'group.' And it would seem they fit in well enough. Greg Lestrade has found a liking to Dean Winchester from what I saw. Nothing unusual about them, although it would seem The Doctor seems to be rather fond of Sam Winchester. As if…he knows something. " Sebastian shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you, anything else from when you went to put out the lights?" Lucifer asked, looking down.

"I did see Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, and the Doctor were walking through the halls during a class period. Pond was yelling something and the Doctor looked…" The Master sat forward, almost falling out of his chair.

"Looked? Looked what?" he demanded.

"…Heartbroken."

Castiel blinked, adjusting to the new found light or rather lack of light. He saw green which was weird because there was a crushing weight on top of him that made the flutter in his stomach take flight while his breathing stopped altogether.

Dean Winchester had his arms wrapped around him. Creating a protective shell.

The heat between the two made Castiel feel as if it were something that was always supposed to be. Never to be stopped, something that was made to…be. Like the sunlight on skin. Castiel made no move to remove Dean from himself; he just blinked staring up at the other as the sound of screams and a loud thunder of footsteps coming from every direction.

Without a word, Dean stood up. It took a moment for Castiel to register the lack of weight and warmth and…Dean Winchester. Castiel looked up to see Dean's outstretched hand; he took it all too quickly. There were teachers rounding students up and trying to calm them down all the same.

"Come on, we better find your friends. And Sam." Castiel heard Dean's voice through all the yelling and talking. He nodded and winced slightly when Dean let go of his hand. Castiel tried shaking it off as he followed Dean through the many students while dodging teachers trying to push them towards the nearest 'EXIT.'

"Castiel!" a voice called though the crowds. He turned to find Amy and Rory struggling through the crowd. Castiel looked back to Dean who was now out of sight, and by now there was a moment of panic because Dean Winchester was now gone and could be anywhere. He stood there, looking as the faces passed by him, until he felt a hand in his. He turned once again to red hair.

"Where's Dean? I just saw him!" she tried, pulling Rory back when he started to float away like a child trying to swim away in the wave pool. Their hands were linked.

"I do not know, he was just in front of me and now…" Castiel looked back to the children that seemed to just keep coming. He had to remind himself of the hugeness this school was.

"Well, hurry! We need to find everyone so we can figure out what's going on. The Doctor is gone so…it's up to us for the moment." Amy said, snapping Rory back and taking Castiel's hand in her free one.

"You gave me the 'S.O.S' what happened?" Castiel asked. He watched as Amy looked to Rory then back at him. Her eyes-

A loud scream made everything come to a halt. Everyone stopped, no sound emerged. It echoed through the halls and was chased by louder screams from all over.

"We have to go." Everyone started to pick up now, rushing over people and yelling louder than before. "Now!" Amy yelled grabbing Castiel's hand in hers and moving against the current.

"No, John."

"What? But, Sherlock we have to go! The bloody lights went out!" John said, grabbing for his cane.

"No. John." Sherlock said, a bit of force in his voice. John looked at him, he couldn't quite see Sherlock through the darkness, but he could tell he had no other choice. So, john Watson sat down, watching as the door shut behind the other students and heard the locking behind all the yelling.

"We just got locked in here." John said. "We just got…locked in here, /Sherlock! /"

"Shh." Sherlock stood, wordlessly standing and moving towards the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. Sherlock," John stood, but not as gracefully. He hauled himself out of his seat by his cane, almost fell over, caught himself quickly, and proceeded to walk behind Sherlock while ranting about how they should have got out while they could have, how no one was going to come

for them and they're going to be stuck in there until daylight. Or maybe they could throw stuff at the door until it pops open or maybe they could-

There was a clicking noise and Sherlock stood from his knees, opening the door. The hall was empty but the amount of noise was still immense.

"How did you-?" John started but was rudely interrupted when Sherlock pushed him back against the wall covering his mouth with a hand. John tried to push him off, but both of his hands were pulled into Sherlock's one, his cane falling to the ground. He struggled, his brow furrowed, and mouth moving even though the sound was muffled by the hand that covered it.

"John." Was all it took to make him stop. John looked up, falling quite under Sherlock's eyes. Damn him and his height. John would have to hit his growth spurt soon, or else he would have to be pushed around like this and that would not be-. And that's when he heard the footsteps. Strong and precise. Not caring if they were heard, wanting actually. There was the sound of handle's being tested. John winced when they came closer. They were going to be caught, he knew it. Oh god. They were going to be caught. Like this. Sherlock pressing him up against the wall, pinning his hands between them, hand over his mouth. Oh god. But, John didn't move, he breathed in slowly, half trying to calm down half taking in the scent that was Sherlock Holmes.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called, it was farther away than the footsteps and it sounded old. Teacher. "Come on, the school must be evacuated. With me." And just like that, they were alone. Although Sherlock did not move. John knew that he knew the people were gone. So why exactly was he not moving? He looked up to see that Sherlock had closed his eyes, though his grip on John did not loosen. So John just stared at Sherlock's face, there was really nothing else he could do but learn the angles of the Sherlock Holmes. He jumped slightly when Sherlock's eyes opened making his arms fall away and John breathed in through his mouth.

"Now what?" John whispered, watching as Sherlock peaked around the corner of the door into the hallway. He looked back to John.

"Now, the chase begins."

"I swear to god, Sam!" Dean mumbled as he made his way to the lower levels. Somewhere he had lost Cas, he spent a number of minutes trying to find him, but Sam was most likely looking from him and he needed to find his brother not some…trench coat wearing guy that he met earlier. Even if he had just tackled him to the ground, when it wasn't really a tackle and he hadn't even explained himself. Though Cas hadn't complained or tried to push him off.

Dean shook his head as he jumped down the stairs. It wouldn't be that hard to find his brother, because honestly, the kid was giant.

"Sammy!" Dean called, but it felt like nothing was getting across. That scream had made everything stop. He kept moving because at least he could see and move easier. But it was like the eye of the storm. Clam and quiet until the real storm hits and all hell breaks loose.

He stopped when he was pushed to the ground. He felt people step on him to get out of there. To move out. He winced and rolled until he hit a wall. He stood with the support. His hands hurt and his ribs ached. Either they were running or there were some damn fat kids at this school for Europe.

"Martha? Is that you? What are you doing in here?" the younger Winchester asked to the figure that stood in his light beam. He had started carrying around a flashlight in his bag ever since the power went out in Texas due to a city wide black out. No way was he going to go another minute in the dark unless it was for protection or because he was going to sleep.

"Sam? Where'd you get that?" Martha Jones asked.

"I um…"

"Never mind, this is Molly, Molly meet Sam. Yes, he's American."

"Oh, we've met actually. He sat at our lunch table. Him and his brother….Dean." Molly Hooper said, smiling timidly at the boy. Martha raised her eyebrows and turned to look at the boy. He shrugged.

"Looks like my brother knows how to make friends. It's a mad house out there right now. Why are you two in here?" Sam asked, moving to sit with them.

"I'm not going into that hell of a hall way, I wouldn't stand a chance. I would die by foot." Martha said, leaning forward on the table they sat around.

"It's odd isn't it? The lack of lighting…" Molly said, looking up at the ceiling.

"No kidding, this happen normally around here? These black outs?" Sam asked, looking around with the beam of light for a guide.

"That's not what I mean. Usually things aren't this dark in the middle of the day! This school has barely any windows…I find it odd because most public buildings have windows everywhere." Molly said, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Maybe walls were easier." Martha said, uninterested.

"Or this wasn't meant to be a school in the first place…" Sam said, looking at Molly as she brought her head down to look at him. A shy smile greeting him. "I mean maybe they turned it into a school later on because it was big and had a lot of rooms for classrooms and things. "

"Yeah, they have a trap door near the back and that room is never used, unless people sneak in there for a good time and what not." Martha said, looking at the door when the footsteps started to die down. "Weird how no one has a brain around here. They're like a bunch of cows! Mooing and stampeding, not bothering to care about anything but to get to light. They've most likely killed some poor bloke by trampling him into the ground."

"I just hope Dean's okay…" Sam said, looking around the room with the flash light beam guiding his eyes.

"He seems like he can take care of himself, and more! Goodness, I bet he has some good death glares." Molly murmured.

"What?" Sam asked, turning back to her.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! I just meant…that if he were to glare at people it would be _really_ scary, you know? How some people have those glares that make you want to curl up into a ball and just…?" she looked from Sam to Martha. They only gave her questioning looks so she stopped and shrunk back into her chair. "Never mind…he seems nice."

Martha shook her head and looked back at Sam with a smile. "So, Sam, how has your first day been? Fantastic I bet. The last part not even consisting of school!"

"Oh yeah. Best first day of school. Ever."

The two laughed, not noticing Molly sitting up straighter and starting to stand until there was a loud thump on the door. All of them stopped, and looked to the door. The light beam cutting through the dark only to show the round light around the door.

"What was that?" Martha whispered. No one answered. There came another thump and Molly sat back down, crouching behind the table only the top half of her head showed so she could see. They all kept their eyes on the door as yet another thump came. Then another. Sam started to stand, only for Martha's hand to grab his sleeve before he could progress farther. He looked back down at her. She shook her head, not wanting to make a sound, only wanting him to stay right there because for some reason he just seemed…/important./ As if he needed to not get hurt otherwise something bad would happen. He just gave her a reassuring smile and started forwards again.

"Sam!" both Molly and Martha whispered-shouted at him, but he still kept walking towards the door. The thumping had stopped at that point. The only sound was Sam's footsteps as he approached the door, his hand outstretched for the knob.

But before he could even touch the knob, there came a buzzing-metallic noise and the door opened.

"Sam! Molly! ...Martha Jones, what are you doing in there?" A red bowtie asked.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, perhaps too loud, but Dean was on the floor and it looked like he was in pain. Amy was ahead, holding onto his hand so Castiel had to pull both Pond and Williams across the hall to where Dean Winchester laid on the ground against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, letting go of their hands to crouch down next to Dean.

"Hey, Amy. When'd you get here?" the Winchester answered.

"Rory!" she called out, the boy came stumbling over, "what's wrong with him?"

"I uh…I don't know I'll need a bit of light…to see…" Rory tried, but Dean was touching his face now and that wasn't good because his fingers were trying to find their way inside his mouth.

"Here," and suddenly a bright light came in a rectangle. Castiel squinted, eyes adjusting to see what Amy Pond was holding in her hands.

"You had a _phone_?" Rory asked, slapping away Dean's hand. "You had it this whole time and you didn't even think about calling anyone to-"

"Yes, I have a phone, shoot me! Hurry up!" Amy sighed angrily, shoving the phone into Rory. He fumbled with it for a moment before the light was redirected to Dean Winchester's face. Castiel could see Dean's pupils were uneven as Rory shined the light in them. He watched as the boy moved his hands through Dean's hair and Castiel had to cross his arms across his chest to keep from doing the same or slapping Rory's hands away. He didn't know why he felt exactly like this because, fucking hell, he had only known Dean for a total of three hours at the most. Even if Castiel had read the Winchester's file and learned all about their social life. He had no business feeling these flutters or wanting to touch his hair, or anything else for that matter.

"He has a giant bump on the back of his head. Concussion most likely. We need to find everyone and get him medical help."

"Who are you again? That's Amy, and Rory is touching my head. But…I don't know you…" And okay that hurt a bit. But Castiel told himself it was the concussion coming on.

"Castiel." Amy said for him. "Or 'Cassy' if you're Gabriel."

"Who's Gabriel?" Dean asked slowly, closing his eyes. Rory had to slap his cheek gently to keep him awake.

"'Who's Gabriel?'" a voice up ahead voiced. "Man, this boy must have been hit by something to not know who I am. Even if he is new!"

"Brother, what are you doing here? How did you get into the school? Are we not on lock down?" Castiel asked into the darkness, squinting at the short figure walking forwards. Rory raised the phone to show the shirt of the person standing over Amy now.

"I have a key, remember?" the jingle of keys sounded. "Not that you need to tell Dad or Michael right, Cassie?"

"Doctor? What?"

"Sammy!" the boy yells pulling him into an arm crushing hug, patting his back and nodding slightly. He then pulled away and moved on to pulling Martha Jones in one arm and Molly Hooper in the other. Sam raised his eye brows at the two different reactions. Molly the slightly awkward return hug with one arm and Martha…

Sam couldn't explain, it looked as if she was annoyed but leaning into him, as if she had known this feeling and missed it. He blinked and caught her eye. She made a face at him which made him smile, which made her smile which made the Doctor let go of them, turn to look at Sam, then at Martha , then back at Sam, and then have him break out in a giant grin. And oh how Sam hated that grin already.

"Well, come along, we need to find your brother. I'm positive Amy, Rory, and Castiel have found him by now. It's been awhile since I left Amy and Rory so…they should all be together by now. Not sure about John. He'll be a bonus along with Anna. Although knowing Anna, she probably got out and is already getting a smoothie or something. I like smoothies…smoothies are good."

"Doctor!" Molly shouted making everyone jump and Molly shrink back. "Sorry, but…shouldn't we be…?" she gestured towards the door.

"Oh, right of course! Thank you Molly. Always so helpful. Come on! Sam, help me with the flash light, would you? I've run into who knows how many walls." He paused in the doorway making everyone behind him stop. "Fifteen, but that was just trying to find you."

"Sherlock! Where are we going?" John hissed, looking behind him as he followed the figure in front of him.

"To find out what happened to the school's power. It's getting hotter as we speak so they conditioning has been shut off as well as the lighting. Which means that the whole power has been shut off. Now, this school makes a lot of money so they have not simply forgotten to pay the bill, obviously, which means someone shut it off because not even the backup power has come on for the computers and the lights that stay on for the cameras at night. So, " Sherlock stopped and turned around to John who was watching him with curiosity. "if all the power has been shut off, and everyone else is out of the school but us presumably, which is very doubtful considering the actions your group of people you spend your time with has been in. is worse than mine-."

"Now hang on a minute! The Doctor is mainly the one that gets us into trouble. And half the time I sit out because nothing happens when I'm around-."

"I didn't mean that as an insult." Sherlock stated.

"Oh, well…still." John said, looking away from him thankful that it was much to dark to see th heat that was flooding his cheeks at the moment.

"As I was saying…if we are the only ones in the school. And the school is under lock down from the lack of power. Why is there light coming from the door two down?"

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a loong time. I have no excuse except for that I'm a lazy bum. **


End file.
